


Renew (Like a Baby)

by UisceOneLove



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Peter, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker worries, Peter is of legal age here, Sappy Wade, Secretly Smitten Peter Parker, Smitten Wade Wilson, Wade Recovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: Wade's recovered from so many injuries and deaths that he really doesn't think about what it means for anyone else.Why would Peter get so upset by some measly burns?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166
Collections: X-Men X-Traordinaire





	Renew (Like a Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a creative challenge hosted by X-Men X-Traordinare. I know it's Spideypool that I'm covering for "Renew" but it works and I did it, so meh to anyone who has a problem with that.
> 
> The title in the parentheses is a Wham! song title, so yeah. No idea how the song actually goes, just decided to give Wade some of his band love.
> 
> Also, the poem at the beginning is something I started out writing for this challenge before deciding to finish it was a fic.

_ Renew, the rebranding of a familiar show _

_ Or the transition as the earth tries again to grow _

_ It's what we grasp for so that we can survive _

_ And hope that our futures get the chance to thrive _

_ Renew is what we ask for to see our favorite ships again _

_ It's what we look to on the search for a new friend _

* * *

Slowly regenerating after being burned like a marshmallow in a campfire wasn't new for Wade. He's been attempted-murdereded in all bunches of ways! You can't keep a good man down!

No no, the new thing, the thing that can make Wade upset instead of bored with this journey, would be that he wasn't alone this time. 

Which was  _ bonkers _ . 

"Sometimes I think you do this on purpose, Wade," Peter groused in the chair next to him, his foot tapping erratically against the hospital bed. His little Spidey was so cute when he's angry, Wade just wanted to pinch those cheeks.

Both sets of them.

The big downside of recovery --  _ raspberry noise here _ \-- was that Wade's body was currently coated in salves in every cozy nook and crevice, bandaged up until he looked like a mummy (The cute Halloweeny kind, not like a Brenden Fraiser's  _ The Mummy _ .), and still had an esophagus that was too raw for him to speak. So Wade wasn't allowed to move, or speak, or do anything fun that could result in the healing factor taking a detour.

_ But _ Petey Pie was by his side, so Wade was still pretty peachy keen.

He could still give heart eyes towards the youngin. 

"If you weren't already in pain, I would blind you with my webbing," Peter added with a glare.

Wade risked the pain anyway and emitted as close to a coo as he could. It was immediately followed by a sharp and painful cough that made him feel like he definitely had some fresh bleeding going on in his throat.

To be fair, he's had worse pain. Nothing like being drawn and quartered, or being roasted in one of those brazen bull doohickies. His throat was more like getting pricked by Wolverine's claws. Daddy's such a rough kitten.

Peter was up and leaning over him with some water in Wade's favorite Captain America water bottle and sticking a straw into his mouth. Wade sipped at it with only the little of winces and the biggest of gracious thank-yous in his eyes. 

Peter looked torn between horrified concern and spiteful annoyance. "You're such an asshole and you know it."

Wade is indeed an asshole. He is a beloved asshole.

Peter in fact loves his asshole and Wade loves his in return. 

He didn't see where this mattered right now, though.

"The three weeks it  _ should _ take for you to heal is going to be three weeks where you don't get sex."

Hey! It's not his fault that Pyro had his flamethrower aimed in the right direction!

"You also get the couch."

Now that's just his Petey Duckling being cold.

Even for burns, his healing prowess doesn't take that long. It was all going to be gone by tomorrow.

But Wade can't point that out until his throat is done being like raw steak. The best he could do was pout with his eyes. Make them nice and round and big like some animal being used by the ASPCA. 

"Don't look at me like that, Wade!" Peter slammed the water bottle on the flimsy tray, making it vibrate and wobble for a good five seconds before it decided to stay intact. "We all know you do stupid things. I've had to watch you do many of them. My Spidey Sense practically knows when you're doing it."

Uh, hello? Wade's a mercenary. With healing abilities. Reckless should be his middle name by now. What kind of a name was "Winston" anyway? The only people with that name were dead, overweight leaders of foreign countries that loved to take baths in his office.

"You know what? I don't need to stick around for this. I gotta go." Peter slammed the door behind him as he walked out, leaving Wade to pout all alone with no one to see.

\----

Peter came back the next day, Spidey Bear in hand and laptop in the other.

"I know you can be smart, underneath the dumb things that come out of your mouth. You got me to give in and date you, didn't you?"

Well, yeah. Wade was good at wearing people down until they either maimed him or gave him what he wanted. It was just as fun as killing people. 

"You know how to make a guy feel like the luckiest in the world, Petey," Wade swooned, feeling good as new and ready to sweep his baby boy off his feet. He swung his legs from the bed and shot up, prepared to do just that, but Peter pushed the bear into his chest and shoved Wade right back down on the bed. 

"You're not going anywhere," the boy replied, setting the laptop on the tray.

Wade squeezed the Spidey Bear in a great big hug. "But I'm all better now, Petey Pie. We can go home and cuddle and feed each other two-dollar tacos from the food truck we love."

"No." Peter slipped off his sneakers and pushed them under the chair, his jacket and backpack going next. Then, he climbed onto the hospital bed to curl into Wade. "We're staying here. I don't care that your skin is all healed up, Wade, neither of us are leaving this room until I'm satisfied with your good health."

A cuddled up Spidey in a confining bed? It might as well scream  _ romantic _ just like any candles and rose petals could. 

"Well, if you insist, Spidey," Wade replied pleasantly.

The web-slinger pulled the tray closer and started some movie with a famous Ryan in it (They all look the same, how can anyone tell one Canadian heartthrob from the other?) and curled up nice and close to him. Wade was grinning like one of those loons.

And if his Petey Pie kept running his fingers over the healed skin to make absolutely certain it was fresh and new like a baby's pert bottom, then Wade was going to be the wise guy who didn't point it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, I rated this as Teen because I was covering my bases over the minor language use.


End file.
